Realize and Capture!
by lunaryu
Summary: Gokudera is in denial and Yamamoto is too dense to even realize it. Tsuna is at lost, having no idea how to make his two best friend together. And worse, Hibari doesn't help at all by targeting one of those herbivores... YamaXGoku, HibaXTsuna


**A/N: **I know this is ridiculous and I even haven't finish all my current Naruto fanfics, but I don't know why this idea keeps nagging my feeling and I can't let it go no matter what until it bothers my concentration on making Naruto fanfic's plot! Well, this is my first Katekyou Hitman Reborn fic. Please be kind and read, and I'll appreciate it even more if you want to drop any review. Well, then, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: KHR and its character are not mine. If I did, then…I will not let Tsuna fall for Kyoko and Bianchi fall for Reborn.**

**Warning: **_foul language (especially for Gokudera's), craziness (this is crazy anime anyway), shounen ai pairings (YamaGoku and HibaTsuna), oOC-ness (I'll try my best not to make it oOC, but if I did, I was sorry)_

**Summary: **Gokudera is in denial and Yamamoto is too dense to even realize it. Tsuna is at loss, having no idea how to make his two friends together. Worse even, Hibari doesn't help at all by targeting one of those three herbivores.

* * *

**One Shoot!**

**Realize and Capture**

"Wait, are you listening to me, baseball-freak!? Why are you always following the Tenth and me!?" Gokudera shouts loudly at Yamamoto in pissed tone.

"_Maa, maa_, isn't it ok? More people, more fun anyway," Yamamoto replies while laughing and smiling cheerily.

As usual, Tsuna's day goes by with the rattling Gokudera beside him, yelling and bickering with Yamamoto. Wait, it's more like Gokudera is the one who is yelling and rattling, and Yamamoto simply responds to it by laughing care freely, which in result pisses Gokudera even more and makes him shout even more loudly.

Tsuna sighs slowly as they're on the way to go home, more likely to Tsuna's home since he and Yamamoto have assignment to do homework for failing he test. Yamamoto had asked Tsuna to do it together, and since Tsuna's home is more familiar, they go there with Gokudera tailing over them because he can't let that stupid baseball-freak Yamamoto be alone with his Tenth, as well as for helping Tsuna with the homework since Tsuna's brain is not bright.

Not that Gokudera is jealous. He just can't entrust Tsuna to Yamamoto—that was he said.

However, Tsuna thinks differently. _I wonder if Gokudera-kun is worried. Since I will be alone with Yamamoto, he's worried if there's something more between us. Even if he said that he couldn't let his position of being my right hand man get stolen, he's alright when I am alone with other people._

Tsuna can't help thinking that maybe Gokudera's problem is not about the right hand man's position, but because it is Yamamoto they are talking about. Even if Tsuna's brain is not good, he still can realize this kind of thing since he also has the same problem. If Kyoko was with the other men, of course Tsuna would be worried.

And to add the suspicion on Tsuna's thought; Gokudera seems more violent than usual when Yamamoto is surrounded by his fans. Well, they're not only his fans, but also other people. As examples, when Shamal treats Yamamoto's wound (he's forced to do so by Bianchi), when Lambo and Ipin ask Yamamoto to play with them (Tsuna is wondering if the babies include), or when Reborn and Dino have special course for Yamamoto and stick around him.

Tsuna sighs again. _Will he admit that he's worried when Yamamoto is with other people?_—Tsuna thinks slowly at loss.

Well, enough on Gokudera's side. Tsuna believes that Yamamoto also has special feeling for Gokudera. Look at his act around Gokudera. It seems he's teasing Gokudera on purpose, making Gokudera mad and angry as if he wanted to attract Gokudera's attention. Still, whenever Tsuna asks why he behaves like that around Gokudera, Yamamoto just simply answers because it is fun, and Gokudera's reaction is pricelessly interesting. Tsuna really doesn't get that, since Yamamoto doesn't behave like that in front of other people.

Yamamoto also gets extremely angry and scary when Gokudera is injured by other people. Well, of course Tsuna will also be angry if his friend is hurt by someone, but the intensity of the anger is not as tense as Yamamoto. And Tsuna really wonders why he doesn't realize his feeling even if it's so obvious. He should have noticed Gokudera's jealousy whenever he's close to other people. And he should have noticed how he looks when Gokudera is smiling to Tsuna and not to him.

Tsuna doesn't know how to make Gokudera admit his feeling and how to make Yamamoto realize on his own and on Gokudera's hints.

And worse, Tsuna's worry to his two best friends (he still doesn't want to admit that Yamamoto and Gokudera are his subordinates) has been added by something else lately. He is not sure but lately there's someone continuously staring at them, well, at him, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

Worse even more, the stare he feels comes from none other than the head of disciplinary committee in his school. Hibari Kyoya, that is. Tsuna doesn't know why he keeps staring at them. And his stare is extraordinarily creepy on Tsuna's thought. He doesn't do anything wrong, does he?

So, that's why, Tsuna wonders if his two friends have done something that ticks the most vicious human in Namimori Junior High School. He has been through crazy life lately, so he is not surprised anymore if Gokudera or Yamamoto has done something unreasonable to stimulate Hibari Kyoya to keep an eye on them.

No, Tsuna will not say that his life sucks. He has learnt a lot of things since Reborn came to his life. He treasures his life now with good friends, including all the hitmans, and –_coughs—_ girlfriends wannabe (Haru and Kyoko). And even if his life is often in mess because of them, he has a lot of fun.

Still, when Tsuna, with Gokudera and Yamamoto bump Hibari Kyoya one day in corridor, Tsuna never expects that he will hear something crazier in his life.

"Hmm, it's so cute," Hibari Kyoya states while walking slowly, passing Tsuna and his friends.

Tsuna drops his jaw, face paling severely in complete shock. Gokudera widens his eyes, unable to believe his hearings, and Yamamoto; he even can't laugh at that. He stares at Hibari in a complete dumbfounded look, not sure how to react.

"Did—did he just say anything _cute_?" Tsuna asks, face still pale. It is truly unbelievable.

"I wonder if I have problem in my hearing," Gokudera says it in a shocked look as well.

"Well, he indeed said_cute_ to something," Yamamoto replies slowly, still not sure.

"I wonder whom he called cute just now…," Tsuna says lowly while thinking. It is possible anyway, if Kyoya has any interest in one of them. Still, it will be serious problem in he has interest in Gokudera or Yamamoto. If he really did, one of them (Gokudera or Yamamoto), would not get away easily from him even if Yamamoto and Gokudera like each other, they can't be together if there's a wall called Hibari Kyoya between them.

That's why, being a worried friend, Tsuna consults this problems to his tutor, the_Arcobaleno_ baby, Reborn.

"It will be not good to your family's union if there is an internal rivalry among your subordinates," Reborn says as professional as he is, as a number one hitman in Vongole Family of course.

Honestly, Tsuna doesn't care about family thing. He just wants to make Yamamoto and Gokudera happy, since he has caused a lot of trouble to them (he still feels guilty for dragging Yamamoto to Mafia world and for causing lots of outer injuries on Gokudera's body when he's protecting Tsuna). He wants to help them be happy together since he has known their each feeling.

"Then, why don't you ask Hibari not to bother them? He's one of your subordinates too. I am sure he will not disobey your order," Reborn adds.

"Don't be unreasonable, Reborn! Even if he's a subordinate (he isn't a subordinate, damn it! He's a senpai!), he's a Hibari Kyoya, you know! You think I can do something as insolent as that to him!?" Tsuna wails. It is impossible to oppose Kyoya. It equals suicide anyway. "I still want to live!" he continues.

"Well then, do something, Tsuna. You're their boss, right?" And as usual as ever, Reborn never listens to what Tsuna says and keeps saying impossible things.

"Do you want to kill me or what!?" Tsuna explodes. "Opposing Hibari Kyoya from Namimori means a death penalty! It's the same as making the entire town's leaders your enemy (since Hibari is the leader of leaders in Namimori)!"

"Well, why don't you make a deal with him? Who knows? Maybe he can accept it with several conditions," Reborn says as carefree as usual.

"A deal?" Tsuna thinks seriously about it.

"Yep, a deal that can be accepted by both of you and Hibari," Reborn says again. Tsuna is silent for a while, thinking. May be he can do something about it.

But first, he has to do something to make either Gokudera or Yamamoto confess their feeling to each other.

And then, Tsuna's plan begins.

Tsuna purposely acts intimately to Yamamoto, hoping that Gokudera's jealousy will reach its limit and he will break them off and say his feelings. It works somehow, but….

"Stop being so closely like that! Yamamoto, you stupid baseball freak! I am the Tenth's right hand man! You should back off!!" Gokudera shouts, face red in anger, jealousy, or embarrassment? Tsuna is not sure, but as usual, Gokudera makes excuse that it's because he is Tsuna's right hand man.

Tsuna quickly changes his plan. He makes Haru help him somehow, by asking Haru to buy something when she's playing at Tsuna's house. Purposely he invites Gokudera and Yamamoto to come, and he asks Yamamoto to accompany Haru, just the two of them. Then as he has expected, Gokudera reacts.

"Tenth, let me accompany that Haru-girl instead of Yamamoto. He's unreliable to guard her safety," Gokudera proposes.

"Eh, but I need you to help me finish this problem, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna asks while smiling innocently. "Besides, I think Yamamoto matches Haru perfectly, don't you think?" Tsuna grins widely.

"That's not true at all!" Gokudera opposes it at once, and surprisingly loudly enough to surprise Tsuna. "Haru-san is Tenth's girl, so Yamamoto has no right to claim her!" he continues.

"Wait a sec; don't decide anything as you like it, Gokudera-kun. Who says Haru is my girl?" Tsuna asks while twitching his eyebrows.

"Eh, well…she said herself that she wanted to be your wife," Gokudera says doubtly.

"That's an egoistical statement. I don't remember agreeing that. Besides, I have my ideal type," Tsuna says while sweat dropping. "Anyway, if you don't want Yamamoto to go with her, I'll ask Bianchi to accompany him instead," Tsuna continues slowly.

"Are you serious, Tenth! It's dangerous to let them be together! We don't know what my ferocious sister will do to him with her poison cooking if he makes my sister upset with his stupid carefree behavior! She has no self control when she's angry!" Gokudera opposes again right away, totally concerned.

"Well then, I'll ask my mom to go with him," Tsuna says again while waving his hand dismisingly.

"Tenth, you can't entrust your mother to that stupid baseball freak! He's too reckless!" and again he opposes. "And your mother is important. What if she gets inj—!"

"Basically," Tsuna says suddenly, cutting Gokudera's words. "You just don't want to let Yamamoto be alone with someone else, do you?" Tsuna smiles at Gokudera knowingly.

There's a complete silence in the room after Tsuna says it. Then suddenly, Gokudera blows in red face. "W-w-wh-what are you saying, Tenth!? I don't—, I am not—!" and he can't say anything more as his face is as red as tomato.

"As I thought," Tsuna says in low sighs. "Gokudera-kun…you like Yamamoto, right?" Tsuna asks suddenly to the point.

"Wha—!! Tenth! There's a limit in joking, you know!" Gokudera says while abruptly shaking his head, panicked.

"Gokudera-kun, it's no use in denying it you know. If you honestly admit that you like Yamamoto, you will feel more relieved," Tsuna said while smiling pathetically.

"…!!" and Gokudera can't say anything more seeing Tsuna's understanding face.

"I know it's hard to admit it, since in the beginning you thought that you hated him. Still, Gokudera-kun, denying your own feeling will only hurt your feeling more. Look at the positive side. You can perform a better bond and relationship to your family by being together with Yamamoto. He's a good boy, you know. Well, I can tell even if he's a bit slow in realizing his own feeling. Don't you think he has interest in you since he has given you a lot of hints already?" Tsuna says again in soft caring smile.

"…Tenth…," Gokudera looks at Tsuna's face awkwardly. "I—, I don't really understand this feeling myself," he says slowly, face red because he seems embarrassed. "I am getting angry for no reason when he's friendly with other people. Even if I want to be friendly with him, he keeps annoying me and I can't be honest with this feeling. I feel awkward and I really don't like it…," he says while showing a bothered face. Surely, he feels miserable right now.

_I bet it is his limit…. _Tsuna somehow can understand it. "Well then, you can go with him to buy the thing I want then," Tsuna says while smiling warmly. "We'll do something to make him realize his own feeling and yours, Gokudera-kun," he continues cheerily.

"Tenth…, thank you very much. I will continue following you to the end of world and time!" Gokudera reacts such as himself. Tsuna only sweat drops in response.

Well, at least Tsuna can make Gokudera be honest with his feeling. The remaining one is making Yamamoto realize his feeling for Gokudera. Tsuna has thought some ways, but in the end he feels making Yamamoto jealous is the best way. So, Tsuna tells his plan to Gokudera, and he's sure that Yamamoto will definitely realize it after the event.

Tsuna asks Yamamoto to come to the roof top of their school, and Gokudera accompanies Tsuna there when Yamamoto arrives. Tsuna and Gokudera pretend to kiss each other. Repeat, they're only pretending. However, something unexpected happened.

Who will think that the disciplinary committee will be there at noon? Tsuna certainly doesn't. He doesn't even know if Hibari Kyoya likes being on the roof top. Suddenly Hibari comes out of nowhere and in second, after hearing Yamamoto's shout, "Gokudera, look ouuuuuut!!" Tsuna has been on Hibari's arm and Gokudera has been on the ground, with Yamamoto hugging him protectively.

_Eh-!? E—h!?_ Tsuna doesn't know what happened just now. No, he really doesn't see anything coming.

"You have nerve to touch my property, eh?" Hibari's low dangerous voice is heard near Tsuna who can't even move an inch since he's being held tightly by Hibari from behind, and in front of Tsuna's chest is Hibari's tonfa decorated by the metals horns on it.

_What the hell is it!?—_Tsuna thinks in alert._ No! Does Hibari-san's target is Gokudera-kun!? No way!! I am dead!_—Tsuna thinks in really pale face as if the ectoplasm had left his body.

"I hate crowding herbivores, especially the weaklings," Hibari says again as Gokudera and Yamamoto stand up and now are facing him in wary eyes. Tsuna has cried for help to them in trembling body.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto calls him in worry.

"Tenth!" as well as Gokudera who looks really concerned.

_Dead…, I am dead! I am as good as dead!_—Tsuna keeps thinking that way in super pale face when suddenly Hibari lifts him in bridal style.

_Eh!?_—Now Tsuna is beyond shocked. He widens his eyes and hangs his jaw open.

"Still, I like cute small animal," Hibari says while looking at Tsuna's scared-shocked face and he does something that creeps Tsuna even more. He's smiling. Now Tsuna thinks he has gone into his delusional sight as he believes he has been crazy.

_Wa-wait a sec!! WTF! Does it mean—, does it mean __**I AM **__the one he's targeting!!?_—Tsuna almost faints when he realizes that.

"Hibari, You—bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing to the Tenth!?" Gokudera screams at Hbari in really angry look.

"From now on, Sawada Tsunayoshi is officially acknowledged as mine. You herbivores get lost," Hibari says while smirking. Gokudera falls to the ground, Yamamoto big sweat drops in a dumbfounded face; and Tsuna….

Tsuna is….

Tsuna is in severe shock when he hears that. _W-WTF!!?_—and he is not sure if he can close his jaw anymore since he feels like cracking his jaw for too wide to open.

Hibari smiles small again while saying, "Welcome to my world, Sawada Tsunayoshi," and he kisses Tsuna on his lips. Tsuna can't even be more shocked than right now. He passes out for taking too much damage of the shock. "Ah, he's so shy. How cute," Hibari chuckles a bit before he looks at the shocked two other herbivores. "And you two," he says to Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Finish your business and get lost already. I will not tolerate any lateness," he continues while smirking and then he walks away, still holding Tsuna on his hand, leaving the two boys alone.

_How…how unreasonable—!_ Gokudera and Yamamoto think in unison.

Then the silence comes to envelope them. This is really awkward.

"Eh, umm…," Yamamoto is the one who speaks. "What is that about…just now?" he asks slowly.

"What do you mean?" Gokudera asks back, really awkwardly.

"You and Tsuna…I mean, I saw you kiss him earlier…," Yamamoto speaks while scratching his hair.

"What do you think about it?" Gokudera asks again, not really want to sound he cares what Yamamoto thinks anyway.

"Honestly, I was shocked," Yamamoto says, and then he paused.

"Is that it?" Gokudera asks again, rather disappointed.

"And somehow…I really don't like it," Yamamoto continues, rather confused. "It feels hurt…seeing you together," he speaks again while clutching his chest. "I wonder…what it is…."

Suddenly Gokudera pulls Yamamoto necktie on him and kisses him on his lips in a cast light kiss. Yamamoto widens his eyes in surprise, but he doesn't push him off. Gokudera releases him and looks at Yamamoto's confused eyes. "What do you think? Does it still hurt?" Gokudera asks slowly.

Yamamoto is silent for awhile before suddenly he understands. Well, not so understand, but he feels he can catch what Gokudera means. "Nope," he says while smiling widely. "It feels nice," and then he grins while pulling Gokudera in another kiss and this time, it is not so light kiss.

Meanwhile, Tsuna is….

"Umm…Hi-Hibari-san…, please…," Tsuna squirms in trembling body as Hibari pins him on the sofa in a really _misleading_ position. Yep he has just woken up and finds Hibari on top of him.

"Hmm? What please?" Hibari asks while looking at Tsuna's eyes seductively with his enticing night eyes.

"P-please don't kill me…," Tsuna cries again literally. He feels like he almost dies with the throbbing heart. Waaah, he feels really hot!

Hibari chuckles slowly. "Don't worry, Tsunayoshi. I'll bite you softly after all," he says while doing all he wants to the poor trembling Tsuna.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it. I don't know if I have to cry or to laugh. I don't think this funny, but I want to make it humor. Well, you decide. Anyway, review? Well, this is my first in KHR, so I don't know if I make it right. I think this all for this project. Hope I can make another one closely. Heheh…. Thanks and love you!

With Love,

Lunaryu


End file.
